


First Date

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: A Series Of Dates [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het Relationship, Implied Intimacy, Implied Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one might be the first of a likely to be small series of fics for this particular pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one might be the first of a likely to be small series of fics for this particular pairing.

Title: First Date  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairing: Elita 1, Sentinel, ensemble; implied Elita 1/Sentinel  
Prompt: "TFA: Elita/Sentinel- first date"  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: het, implied intimacy  
Notes: This one might be the first of a likely to be small series of fics for this particular pairing.

0000  
  
She wondered just why she had agreed to this in the first place.

Oh right, it had been mostly because she had been dared to go through with it by another femme. One that had apparently liked Sentinel for a long time, before she had come to the Academy, but had been unable to gain his attention for herself.

So why had she agreed to this again? One because he had asked her and not the other femme who had been trying to gain his attention. Two, being the dare that had come from said femme when she had found out about it.

And her third reason.

Well she had just recently discovered her own feelings for him and had developed a small yet growing crush.

Simply put.

She had developed feelings for him and he had feelings for her.


End file.
